Save in Their Own Holes
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Semuanya aman di dalam 'lubang'nya. Tempat dimana semua merasa paling nyaman... OOC, drabble, plotless, ide gak nyambung sama fandom ? . RnR for my improve, please .


a/n 1: HUAAA! Ini dampak emo saya gara-gara sebuah akhir dari salah satu acara favorit saya. Cuih! Dan kebetulan saya terinspirasi dari quote keren di acara itu untuk jadi sebuah fanfic.

a/n 2: Yep, masih UeMo. Siapa lagi, coba? Saya kan hampa inspirasi. :D

* * *

**Save in Their Own Holes**

**Fandom: **Law of Ueki

**Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

**Resume: **Semuanya aman di dalam 'lubang'nya. Tempat dimana semua merasa paling nyaman...

**Pairs: **Ueki Kosuke/Mori Ai

**SUPER WARNING: **Plotless. OOC. Drabble.

**For Infantrum Challenge Word Count : 400 word in Microsoft Word  


* * *

**

**~enjoy…….~

* * *

**

Di akhir minggu seperti ini, waktu kosong liburan bisa digunakan untuk bermacam-macam hal. Misalnya, cuci mata di mall. Atau pergi ke luar kota mencari suasana baru. Ada juga yang hobinya hanya berdiam diri dan mengurung di kamar, mungkin saking sibuknya sampai mereka merasa harus menggunakan kamar itu hari ini juga....seharian penuh agar tidak mubazir.

Buat mereka, berjalan-jalan di taman adalah pengisi waktu senggang mereka di hari Minggu yang penuh dengan keceriaan ini.

Berbeda dengan biasanya dimana mereka 'hobi' membersihkan taman, kali ini mereka hanya berjalan-jalan biasa seperti orang-orang lain. Menikmati keindahan taman yang disinari cahaya matahari keemasan – dimanna biasanya mereka menikmati taman saat senja yang membuat keindahannya tidak maksimal. Sebuah kegiatan yang selain menyenangkan, juga tidak keluar biaya.

Apalagi hari ini matahari bersinar cerah, tapi tidak menerikkan. Sinarnya lembut terang, membuat atmosfer jadi smakin menyenangkan. Sungguh hari yang tepat untuk dihabiskan di luar kungkungan 4 tembok.

"Indah, ya?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ritme nafasnya yang seringkali terburu waktu yang cepat kini terasa tenang mengikuti ritme alam. Dibiarkan rambut _aqua-_nya mencuat terkena angin.

"Iya." Jawaban pendek dengan intonasi tereksan cuek itu karena pemuda yang sejengkal dari Mori lebih sibuk melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola, juga ibu-ibu yang mengantar anak-anaknya mengenal tapak demi tapak taman. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat taman ini tidak saja indah, tapi juga menyatu dengan sendi-sendi kehidupan – meski semua juga tahu bahwa anak bodoh yang satu ini takkan menemukan mertafora seperti itu.

Lalu mata mereka menangkap seekor hewan kecil. Berlari lincah diantara rerumputan dan juga sekumpulan orang yang jarang.

Seekor anjing – _liar? _

Maltase, lebih tepatnya lagi. Kecil dan berbulu putih lembut. _Bukannya binatang seperti itu biasanya jadi binatang peliharaan?_

Tapi mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk menalar apa yang terjadi di depannya. Mereka lebih sibuk memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

_Maltase itu—mengapa ia malah berada di sana?_

.

Semua yang ada disana: semua bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

.

Mengapa maltase itu malah berlari ke sebuah pohon beringin yang sudah tua dengan lubang di bawahnya – yang jelas-jelas tidak senyaman kandang anjing yang dijual!

Dan hewan itu berlari dengan semangat – semangat yang sama dengan seseorang di tempat ternyamannya.

_Di lubangnya_. Tanpa basa-basi, setelah sampai di hadapannya, sang maltase langsung melompat ke sana.

"Karena ia merasa aman dan nyaman di lubangnya."

.

_Sama seperti lubang-lubang untuk benih-benih pohon yang kita tanam._

_Sama seperti selimut yang menungkup muka saat sedih – membentuk sebuah lubang untuk bersembunyi dari realita yang pedih  
_

* * *

_final a/n after the last sentence aka after final fight in this stories:_

NISTAAA~~~! Sebenarnya ini saya ambil dari 'tata-cara-memakai-dasi-yang-benar' di sebuah serial TV favorit saya, Dexter. Tapi saya lupa quotenya secara persis. Pokoknya kalau gak salah (kalau gak bener, Ru?) itu ada kelinci yang muter-muter lalu lompat ke lubangnya – selamat dan aman. HUAHAHAHA, gak penting, kan? *saya jadi _psycho _gini ketawanya*.

Juga _fic _ini dibuat setelah _final fight _saya di piano aka UJIAN PRAKTEK. Hohoho. Dan jadilah karena saya masih _nervous -- _gini nih hasilnya, abalan nan drabble. :P

Ah, gak penting banget rambling saya. **Review, anyone?**


End file.
